Crushing on America
by Lady-Kiri
Summary: Latvia has a huge crush on America after he helps him with Russia. America is oblivious to Latvia's affections towards him. Lithuania tries to be a big brother.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first de-anon from the kink-meme. I tried cleaning it up, fixing a few mistakes I missed the first time. But just like with my other stories, I don't have a beta so I may have missed a few things here and there.**

**Warnings: Some embarssing dreams are hinted. But nothing really out there.**

**Pairings: America/One!Side-Crush Latvia.**

* * *

><p>He could remember the exact day it had started. He'd been cornered by Russia, who stood hovering above the smaller nation. Even without saying anything the Russian was able to look threatening, once the hand came to rest on his head, Latvia felt his legs go weak.<p>

This was it; the Russian was finally going to end his life. He would crush him with his enormous hand. They would find his body later, thrown away in some unknown inhabited place. Would people remember him? Would they even cry or care? Maybe they wouldn't notice or just believe he'd disappeared like the ancients, absorbed into Russia.

"Leave him alone Russia, you are such a bully. Picking on a nation smaller than you, you've truly fallen low." Latvia's eyes had been closed, but at the sound of another voice, he dared to take a pick at what was happening.

It was impossible not to recognize who it was. Even with Russia on the way, the voice was familiar to anyone who had gone to the meetings. Or was anywhere near the Superpower.

Russia smiled and finally stepped away, stepping closer to the other country. Latvia's eyes widened, thinking that Russia was going to do something to the America. No one really spoke out to the Russia like that. Those who dared paid with their own lives.

But the Russian didn't do anything. He simply smiled and walked away, leaving the two of them behind. "You are not fun little Amerika."

Latvia finally let out the breath he'd been holding and turned to look at the America. Russia had never backed down like that. Not when someone spoke to him like America had. The others wouldn't even believe him, if he ever told them.

"Th—thank you for helping me." Latvia knew he had to be blushing, along with the stuttering.

"It was nothing man, I'm the hero. Helping those in need it's what I do. Plus I don't really like Russia bothering others like that." The American shook his head in disappointment.

"Y—es." Latvia agreed. Not sure what else to tell the American. He rarely spoke to other people. The ones he had the most relation with were the other Baltics.

America was simply smiling now at him. He patted his head twice before, he too left.

No one had ever done such a thing for him. No one had ever stepped up to defend him, especially not against Russia. But America had done it. Not even caring that the Russia would be upset, not even knowing Latvia that well. Hell, the two of them had never even spoken before.

During the meeting Latvia continued to watch the other nation. He hadn't really paid attention to America before. Their countries shared some relations, but the two had never really spoken. But now a veil had been lifted and Latvia was really noticing the America.

He couldn't stop staring at the golden hair, clear blue eyes and well-built physique. But the best thing was his smile, the same one he'd given Latvia just moments before.

Latvia felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to look at a slightly worried Lithuania. That's when he noticed that the meeting was over. He'd been so busy looking at the American nation, that he hadn't noticed the others filling out of the room.

Latvia made to quickly pick his notes, which he hadn't completed, and followed the other the Baltics outside.

Latvia continued to watch the other nation from the shadows. America didn't really have much free time. He was always surrounded by other countries. They were more noticeable countries, who easily took all of his attention. Latvia really hadn't expected for the American to notice him, just watching the other was worth it.

But that didn't mean he didn't wish he was brave enough to go to America. Talk to the other country and maybe even confess.

But he wasn't. At least he had Lithuania, who was close friends with the American. Lithuania, who was able to tell him stories about the America. Since he'd lived on the other's house (which Latvia was slightly jealous for, he would have done anything for that chance), he knew the other pretty well.

* * *

><p>Latvia wasn't the only one watching. With Latvia asking so many questions, it had been impossible for the other not to grow suspicious. Latvia had never showed much interested in America or really any other country.<p>

Since Latvia was the smallest of them and the one Russia tended to pick on the most. The other two would always keep an eye on him. Making sure he didn't get into much trouble or to help him if they could. When Latvia had started to ask about America, Lithuania had started to keep an even closer eye on him.

It just didn't seem like the other country.

Quickly he recognized the signs. Latvia had a crush on America. For once it was kind of cute, he'd never really thought of the other having a crush on someone like America. For once he'd believed he had one on Sealand. The two were very close after all.

On the other he felt sorry for the boy. He'd fallen for the last person who could probably never return those feelings. He didn't want Latvia to get his heartbroken. But then, if it was just a crush, he would hopefully soon get over it.

After hearing the other country moan the American's name and then finding some wet patches in the bed covers, doubts started to form in Lithuania's mind. He needed to talk to the other. Maybe have Estonia help.

But that left a big problem; he didn't exactly know what to say. He wasn't prepared to handle this sort of situation. He needed to ask someone that would know. He would contact Ukraine first chance he got.

Lithuania decided to put the conversation off for some time, until he spoke to Ukraine anyway.

Ukraine had simply smiled and shook her head. She quickly explained that it was only normal for him to have those feelings. She would be happy to give the other 'the talk' if Lithuania wanted. He decided to wait. Latvia wouldn't be very comfortable with Ukraine giving him that talk. It was time to talk to Poland, maybe his friend could help.

* * *

><p>Before they knew it was Valentine's Day and Latvia stood outside the large door that led to the meeting room. It was still pretty early, but if he was right, America as the host country would be the first to arrive. He remembered that America liked to get chocolate treats on this day.<p>

Latvia had gone to Switzerland and had bought from him the best chocolate he could give. It had been pretty expensive, but in the end it was worth it. He wanted to give America the best he could afford, even if the other didn't remember him.

He knew that other countries would be giving America gifts too. America had lots of friends, others just wanted to be in good terms with the superpower. But Latvia knew not much thought went into them, not much sentimental value. Since they tended to give gifts to more than one country, they usually bought the cheapest things.

Latvia wanted his to be special, even if America didn't notice the value. All the love Latvia felt for him would be in his gift.

It felt like forever, but Latvia finally saw the other country approaching. Making sure it wasn't Canada (it had happened more than once and had been embarrassing for both parties), he approached him.

"Priecīgu Valentīna dienu!"*

"Huh?" America hadn't noticed the other nation, until he'd almost bumped into him.

"I wan—ted to th—thank you, for helping me." Latvia quickly shoved the chocolates into the other's hands and turned away to leave.

"Thank you! But like I said, it was nothing." Latvia's heart almost stopped. Could it be, he still remembered. Could America really remember what had happened? His heart was beating even faster now.

Latvia swallowed, still not moving. "Chocolate! My favorite, thanks a lot Latvia." His name! He even knew his name. America knew his name!

He heard movement and then America had walked past him, stopping to give him a small package. "Here, I have some extras." America smiled again and stepped away. Not before waving him goodbye. "Have a good day."

Oh, he was having a great day already. He was even going to have an even better night once he got to his hotel room. America had said his name. He would keep that in his mind forever.

"Latvia, I wanted—" Lithuania called to the other country.

But Latvia was already far off. He was thinking of some very interesting mental images, which included a shirtless America kissing him in a large field of sunflowers. While Russia cried off far away, unable to get to him or the sunflowers.

"The meeting is about to start." Latvia said dreamily. He walked off into the room, which was now quickly filling with nations.

"See, I told you it we should have worried over. He, like, looks completely fine." Poland said from besides Lithuania.

Lithuania sighted and pushed the other country into the room. No matter what Poland said, he was still having that meeting with Estonia and Latvia. Maybe bringing Ukraine along wouldn't be such a bad idea. Maybe even ask Sweden and Finland, they took care of Sealand and probably knew how to deal with this.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote another chapter. I should post it up sometime next week. Out of all the things I've written as of now, I really had lots of fun with this one. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. <strong>

**_Translations: *"Priecīgu Valentīna dienu!" – Happy Valentine's Day. I had to look this one up. I'm not sure how correct it is._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**I kept meaning to post this and it just drifted my mind. I still had some ideas left. I decided to use them for a 'sort of' sequel/conclusion. **

**Pairings: America/One!Side-Crush Latvia.**

* * *

><p>Latvia wasn't sure what was happening. At first he was in his room, watching something on the television. Then Estonia had walked inside, leading him to the sitting room. There sitting already were some of the nations. Latvia saw Ukraine, Sweden, Finland, Poland and Lithuania.<p>

It was a normal clear day. The previous day he had stayed with Sealand. They had played some games and talked about a few things. It was mostly about Sealand's friends, his fellow micronations.

Seen Sweden and Finland caused Latvia to worry. Had something happened to Sealand? That was the first thing he asked, when Lithuania stood up to lead him towards the sofa. "No! Sealand is fine, he's staying with England." Finland quickly answered.

Next it was Ukraine's turn to talk. "This is about you." Latvia looked around in fear. Him? He hadn't done anything. At least he didn't remember doing anything. Maybe he had sleepwalked. Back when he lived with Russia it had happened once or twice. But they had been accidents. He had never meant to break Russia's vodka bottles.

What...what if he had done it again. Russia would kill him. "I—I didn't do anything!" Latvia began to shake. Ukraine who was sitting beside him wrapped an arm around his shaking body.

"No you didn't, we know that. We are just here to give you 'the Talk'." Lithuania watched as Poland pulled out two dolls. He groaned, of course Poland would think of doing something like that. Even was even worse when Sweden apparently also had the same idea.

"Wh—what?" Latvia couldn't believe what he was hearing. Everyone was here to give him 'the Talk'." He wanted to cry, laugh and just hide his face in his hands so no one would see how embarrassed he was.

Ukraine tried to reassure the almost panicked Latvia. "Don't worry, it is not that embarrassing, I have it to both my siblings."

"I already had 'the Talk'. Fr—ance gave it to me ages ago." The room fell into silence when Latvia said that. Latvia had tried repression those memories. But it could have been worse. Before France's arrival, it had been Russia who had wanted to give it to him.

"Well—that's good." Even Lithuania was now blushing.

"Can I go?" Latvia murmured, his face now hidden behind his arms. He still couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't even believe why they would do this. He looked young but it didn't mean he was actually that young.

How could they believe he didn't know about those things after having lived for so long? It only made the whole situation worse.

Without surprise they only got worse.

A childish laughter filled the house as someone else joined them. "Man Lithuania, you could have told me why you wanted to see me so fast."

Latvia was blushing more now. But not because of the previous things they had been talking about. America was right there in the room with him, made Latvia heart fluster.

Latvia sneaked a look. America was standing by the entrance. Lithuania was next to him and the two were talking. Latvia wasn't listening to what they were saying. Instead he watched America, who looked better than ever. It didn't last long because then Latvia began to wonder, why America was there?

He could understand the others there in some way. But why would Lithuania call America to come too?

Unless there were other reasons for these meeting, ones they hadn't told him. Latvia wanted to get out of there. But he couldn't move. He was now wondering if Lithuania knew his secret. If he did then how many other people knew?

If someone like Russia found out they would never leave him alone. But Russia wasn't the biggest worry on his mind for once. If America found out, it would be the worst thing that could happen to him. America would never look at him the same way again.

America's smile was the best thing in Latvia's life. America never paid attention to others outside his inner circle of friends or those who were well known. Latvia wasn't either of those things. He doubted America could even place him in a map. Not that America was able to place that many nations in the map.

But he doubted America would even take a second glimpse his way if he knew. He then would be that little kid with the crush on him.

"Alfred it's fine, you can go." "But I thought you needed help. I'm excellent when it comes to helping others." "That's fine, really." Latvia could hear them talking. But after a while he noticed his eyes had started to burn.

America there just made too much sense. Lithuania or someone else knew about his feelings. That's why they had decided to hold this intervention of sorts. In an instant he was on his fist, hurrying of outside. It was cold. But it could be a lot worse. He ignored the wind lashing against his skin and instead ran faster.

The burning in his eyes only grew worse. Soon enough he felt something warm run down his face. He ended up in some park, sitting down in one of the benches.

He wasn't there along for long. Soon enough he heard someone approaching and sit down beside him. "I'm sorry." Lithuania said. Latvia only nodded. He knew his fellow Baltic hadn't meant any harm. He wasn't even sure why he had run like that. Something came over him and then his legs were moving. "I just wanted to help."

"I know."

"I guess we don't really know each other that well." An arm wrapped around Latvia's shoulder and he finally looked up at Lithuania. "So France, eh?"

"It was horrible, Russia was there too." Latvia shivered. It was a terrible memory to even think about. "Why did you call America?"

"You aren't very good at hiding your feelings. I thought it would help. I changed my mind right away, but it was already too late. America is well—very strong minded." Lithuania smiled.

"You were very close." Latvia had to admit he was a bit jealous. Lithuania had been given a chance to live with America. They knew each other and sometimes even visited each other.

"Here," Lithuania handed Latvia something. Looking down his eyes widened in surprise, "it's cold."

"How?" Lithuania gave him a small wink. "He gave it to me after seen you leave without anything. He wanted to come too. But I told him it would be best if he helped everyone back home."

A blush began to creep up Latvia's face. Soon enough he felt warm all over. "We don't have to get back now. I can call America and tell him I'll bring his coat over when I visit him tomorrow." Latvia smiled and for a moment almost hugged Lithuania. But he only nodded instead.

Watching Latvia under the too large coat made Lithuania smiled. He knew he was going to regret this later. But then he also felt sorry and embarrassed about what had happened. He didn't really want Latvia mad at him.

One day he would find a better way to help the other country with his crush. But before then he would read more manuals about little brothers. Listening to Poland never ended well. Maybe even talk with Ukraine and the others better. He could try China, that guy was pretty old and had his share of younger siblings.

Even talk with Latvia first. Not to make the same mistake again.

Being an older brother was not an easy job.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. Thank you for reading.<strong> :)


End file.
